


Bright Ideas

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Car sex," Gabriel says, arching an eyebrow in invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel kink meme: Gabriel convinces Sam to have sex in the Impala and Dean catches them

"Car sex," Gabriel says, arching an eyebrow in invitation.

Sam snorts.

"Caaaaaar sex," Gabriel sings.

Sam would push Gabriel off his lap, but frankly there's no room. Dean is in the diner getting meals to go, and Sam had been drumming his fingers on the passenger side door of the Impala when Gabriel poofed into existence. Sam has long since gotten used to the fact that he is a gigantic freak and Gabriel is a fucking midget who can curl up like a damn cat in his lap; he has long since gotten used to the fact that he likes it. But Gabriel is always pushing his boundaries and his pet project at the moment is getting Sam to agree to sex in the car.

"Dean would kill us both," he points out.

Gabriel makes a sound like a growling cat. "Mrr, danger is sexy."

It doesn't stop him from disappearing as soon as Dean comes out of the diner.

*

"Love in an automobile," Gabriel hisses in Sam's ear before he bites down on the lobe, hard. His hand is in Sam's boxers, pumping agonizing slowly, and he gives a wicked little twist to the head of Sam's cock as a flourish. "Sex a la Impala."

Sam grunts, grinding his teeth as he teeters on the edge of a serious meltdown. "Drop it, Gabriel."

Gabriel grins, all teeth. "Sure thing, lover."

And then the sonofabitch is gone. Fuck.

*

Dean's at the bar down the street and Sam is stretched out in the back seat of the Impala. He lets out a whoof of air when Gabriel appears on top of him, weight on his elbows, a lazy smile in place. "Car sex?" Gabriel says hopefully.

"Car sex," Sam says, resigned. "But make it quick."

"Sam," Gabriel tsks. "Are you impugning my technique?" His hands are already in Sam's pants, though.

"It's not exactly roomy back here," Sam complains as he peels off Gabriel's shirt. He runs his hand up Gabriel's back, knowing that a little metaphorical wing play always jumpstarts things. The cramped confines of the backseat make everything a little closer, more intimate, and Sam takes the opportunity to lick Gabriel's collarbone. Gabriel sighs in pleasure and dips his head to capture Sam's lips in a greedy kiss.

"I'm full of bright ideas," Gabriel mumbles. He's got both their erections in his palm and is doing that thing with his wrist again, a slow slip and glide that is driving Sam crazy with want, and Sam arches up, bucking against him.

"Less talking, more fucking," Sam growls, and his hands are at Gabriel's hips, pulling him forward and grinding into him. They're shaking, rocking the whole car with their movement. Sam feels the tremor of the orgasm starting in his toes, shaking its way up his legs and he can't quite get the right angle until--

"Dude!" Dean bangs on the hood of the Impala. "You are so dead."

Fuck.

*

"Library sex," Gabriel says, arching an eyebrow in invitation.


End file.
